Keroro Gunso the Super Movie
(also Uber Keroro Gunso Movie) is the first anime movie based on the series Keroro Gunso produced by Sunrise. Plot On a walk home, Keroro and Fuyuki stumble upon a hidden shrine. Upon exploring it, they end up causing damage to a shining orb within it. That night, Keroro finds a large X on his face, which causes him considerable distraught. The next morning, a breaking news story shows that the X has spread to more than just Keroro, giving the people of Tokyo telepathic abilities, including the Hinata household and the Keroro Platoon. The Pekoponians seem to think this is a great gift, but the mark may actually be part of a Pekopon invasion older than time itself. The next day, it is discovered that anyone who possesses this red mark gains telepathic powers named "Revocommi", allowing them to communicate with their minds. The X mark is also contagious: it can be spread from one person to another, allowing other people to become Revolutor. Keroro then orders Kururu to create an amplifying device, planning to use his new power to send amplified orders to the Revolutor of Earth, putting them under his control. That night, the white Keronian (who has taken residence on a tower) sends out a strange signal. The next day, everyone has become depressed, this is because the Revolutor can sense each other's malicious thoughts, they're avoiding others, and begin to withdraw from society. What's more, because of telepathy, there's no need for cops, TV broadcasts, Internet, or cell phones, and the entire city shuts down. That night, strange green orbs emerge from the Revolutor's marks, and are fed to the white Keronian. On the same night, as Keroro's order-magnifying helmet is completed, the pink Keronian arrives in a gigantic Keronian statue. The Keronian introduces herself as Mirara, the Keron Army's ancient weapon researcher. She is fascinated by Keroro's helmet, but is frightened to see the X symbol on everyone, and tells them a story: The red X is a part of the Keronian weapon named Kiruru, which was sealed away in a vase by the Keron Army. It grows and multiplies from people's conflicts, pain, worries, and negative mental energy, after which it destroys the planet. The only thing that can reseal Kiruru is strong friendship and a heart of trust, but when Mirara reminds the group that invaders and invadees are sworn enemies, more negative energy is produced and Kiruru grows stronger. She turns to Momoka and Tamama for help, but only ends up causing the same problem. Having absorbed everyone's malicious thoughts, Kiruru transforms into a monster and rampages through the city. The Keroro Platoon decides to take matters into their own hands and send Giroro and Tamama to attack Kiruru, but even their most powerful attacks fail to put a scratch on Kiruru. Seeing no other alternative, Keroro dons the helmet, intending to enlarge himself and send orders to Kiruru. But when that fails, he decides to stall Kiruru while Fuyuki, Natsumi, and Giroro head for the mystery shrine and figure out a way to stop Kiruru. Back at the mystery shrine, Fuyuki and Natsumi discover that it was Kiruru that destroyed the dinosaurs, and when Kiruru absorbs enough dark emotions, he starts multiplying, and only Mirara can stop Kiruru. Keroro finally admits defeat to Kiruru, who then absorbs his energy, transforming into a large tower. Keroro returns to see the Hinata household (and all of his Gunpla) in ruins. The good memories Keroro and Fuyuki share together cause the red X on their heads to disappear. Mirara appears and gives the group red circles, after which she transforms into a key, which will seal Kiruru if it is inserted into the gigantic X on the tower. Using Mirara's Keronian statue as a mode of transportation, Keroro and Fuyuki are close to approaching the tower, but as soon as they come into close proximity, Kiruru starts to clone himself and chases after them. The statue crash lands, leaving the others to take care of the situation. Keroro and Fuyuki find a new mode of transportation in the form of Mutsumi's giant paper airplane, but the Kirurus continue to multiply. After the key continuously switches between owners, Kululu finally tosses it towards the X, which is shielded by a barrier. The barrier is broken when Giroro flies his mech into it. Natsumi and Giroro hold off the Kirurus while Fuyuki and Keroro go inside the tower. After a long stairway, the duo find a gigantic glass vase with a key-shaped slot. They finally seal away Kiruru, and the Kiruru Tower disappears in a brilliant yellow light, along with everyone's red X. Staff * Chief Director - Junichi Sato * Director - Nobuhiro Kondo * Original Manga - Mine Yoshizaki Cast Trivia *This is the only movie to didn't have "De arimasu" after the movie's title. *The fictional GM Sniper Custom Ver.Ka Master Grade kit eventually saw release in the real world 11 years later, with an exception of being a genuine Ver.Ka redesign, but as a remold of MG GM Ver. 2.0. *The Animated segment for the Mobile Suit Gundam shown in the Hobby Shop (where Fuyuki and Keroro attended) uses a similar animation styling from Gundam Evolve. Continuity Errors *The Mr. Cement glue that Keroro used to glue back the crystal dries for a few seconds after it was "repaired". In real life; gluing with Mr. Cement is required to be bonded & dried in several hours, and it only works on Polystyrene (PS) plastic (which is commonly used for plastic model kits). See also * Keroro Gunso the Super Movie: Practice! Assembly of Everyone External links * Category:Keroro Gunso movies Category:Keroro Gunso media